Guild
s are permanent character groups, formed by players who share similar interests in game. While some Guilds might reserve certain privileges for long standing members, some benefits to being in a Guild include access to a Guild chat, use of the Guild's Perceptors and access to the Guild's Houses and Paddocks. Note: The Dofus Wiki does not allow the listing of individual Guilds or characters. Please check external links for forums that allow recruitment listing or use the [[w:c:Guildopedia|'Guildopedia']] to list Dofus Guilds. Guild Advantages While their are some players who prefer to remain Guildless for all of their Dofus life (for any number of reasons), the majority usually end up joining a Guild. Being in a Guild has a number of benefits: * Access to a Guild chat. Players can communicate easily and privately (at least more privately than with General Chat) with other members. This allows for easier organisation of Dungeon runs and hunts, as well as help with the game or just silly chats. * Access to Guild Houses and Paddocks. Trusted players are usually given access to (assuming the Guild has them that is) Houses and Paddocks, allowing for easier sorting of resources and raising of Dragoturkeys respectively. * Use of Perceptors. Members with the relavent rights will be allowed to make use of the Guild's Perceptors, allowing them to collect XP and resources with them. * Member of a like minded community. Most Guilds form around like minded people, so being part of a Guild which you enjoy can simply make your playing time a nicer experience (even if you do relatively little with your Guild!). Joining a Guild To join a Guild you cannot be part of another Guild. Assuming you aren't you need to be invited by a member of the Guild you're trying to join. The member must have the rights to invite others to their Guild. If you're looking for a Guild good places to try are the Recruitment Chat, as well as checking on forums which list active Guilds. Guild Creation To create a Guild, you must first possess a Guildalogem. You must also be P2P when you create the Guild, though you can then let your subscription lapse and become F2P while remaining Leader. Guilds are created at the Guild Temple at (1,-9). To reach the Temple, you must either go through the cave at (-2,-7) and cross the bridges or head to (2,-9) in the Tofu Corner and then go left. Guild Logos When creating a Guild the leader must pick a name, logo (consisting of an image and a background shield) and the Guild's colors. These cannot be changed (though in some cases Ankama have been known to change the names of Guilds if they contain profanity). Guild Membership The maximum number of members a Guild can hold is based on the Guild's current level. A Guild can hold 40 members plus 1 for each Guild level. For example, if a Guild is level 8, then it can have a maximum of 40 + 8 members in the Guild, so 48. Guild Membership Minimum A Guild must have at least 10 members to activate the following functions: * Displaying the Guild logo * Placing Perceptors Guild Members Rights Members of a Guild can be given a variety of rights: * Manage boosts - Allows the member to raise the Perceptor's stats. * Manage rights - Allows the member to manage Guild members rights. * Invite new members - Allows the member to invite new members to the Guild. * Ban - Allows the member to remove players from the Guild (with the exception of the leader). * Manage guildmates' XP contribution - Allows the member to manage all other Guild members XP. * Manage your own XP contribution - Allows the member to manage their own XP contribution. * Manage ranks - Allows the member to manage the ranks of guild members. * Make me the main Perceptor defender - * Place a perceptor - Allows the member to place a Perceptor. * Retrieve loot from perceptors - Allows the member to collect from any of the Guild's Perceptors. * Retrieve loot from your perceptors - Allows the member to only collect from Perceptor's they've placed. * Can use paddocks - Allows the member to place mounts in the Guild's paddocks. * Arrange the Paddocks - Allows the member to place breeding items in the Guild's paddocks. * Manage other members' - Allows the member to remove other member's turkeys from the Guild's paddocks. Commonly, some Guild privileges may be withheld from the low-ranking members. Guild Member Ranks There are a number of ranks which are assigned to Guild members on the basis of character level or merit. These ranks are typically used to determine a member's rights within the Guild. Not all Guilds use all of the ranks, and not all Guilds use the same ranks the same way. The ranks, in hierarchical order, are as follows: # '''Leader' # Second in Command: (Formerly Officer, then Right-Hand Man) # Treasurer # Protector (Formerly Keeper) # Craftsman (Formerly Manufacturer) # Reservist (Formerly Defender) # Guard # Scout # Spy # Diplomat # Secretary # Pet Killer # Poacher # Treasure Hunter # Thief # Initiate # Murderer # Governer # Muse # Counselor # Chosen One # Guide # Mentor # Recruiting Officer # Breeder # Merchant # Apprentice # Torturer # Mascot # Penitent # Perceptor Killer # Deserter # Traitor # Nuisance # Dogsbody (Formerly Servant) # On Trial (Formerly on Approval) Guild Leader The Guild Leader is a special, unique rank. There is only one leader, and they cannot be banished. The leader always has all of the rights, and these rights cannot be taken away or disabled by another member. They are also the only member of a Guild who can use Forgetfulness Potion for Collectors and buy or sell Paddocks. Changing Guild Leader Only the current leader can elect a new leader. To change the leader, the current leader simply selects a member and changes their rank to "Leader". Once this is confirmed, the role of leader will change and the new leader will gain all of the appropriate rights. The previous leader will be set to "On Trial" and lose all of their rights, so it is very important that the correct Member is selected. The Guild leader can also change if the current leader's character has been deleted, or inactive for a long period of time (around 3 months). In either of these events the new leader is picked based on the following: #The member is a Second in Command #The member with the highest Guild XP contribution Guild Levels Just like characters, Guilds too can gain experience and level. With each level the Guild's Perceptors become stronger, the Guild's maximum member number also increases. Every 10 levels the Guild can also purchase another Guild House and Paddock. The experience required for each level is 10 times that of a player. | | | |} | | | |} | | | |} | |} Guild Experience A Guild's experience mainly comes from character donations (although XP gained by Percs also contributes). Some Guilds might enforce a minimum XP donation by all members. Any amount from 0% to 90% is allowed, although most Guilds will request a donation from 2% to 5% from standing members, while higher may be required of new or potential members. Guild Experience Note The experience earned at the end of a fight is shared between the player and their Guild according to the XP percentage they decided to donate to their Guild. The share of XP given to the Guild will then be calculated again according to the level gap between the player and their Guild. The bigger the gap between the level of the player and that of their Guild, the smaller the Guild's share will be. The XP percentage earned by the Guild according to the level gap between the player and the Guild is determined as follows: * Less than a 10 level-gap: 10% of the XP share given to the Guild * If it's a 10 to 20 level-gap: 8% of its XP share * If it's a 20 to 30 level-gap: 6% of its XP share * If it's a 30 to 40 level-gap: 4% of its XP share * If it's a 40 to 50 level-gap: 3% of its XP share * If it's a 50 to 60 level-gap: 2% of its XP share * If it's a 60 to 70 level-gap: 1.5% of its XP share * More than a 70 level-gap: 1% of its XP share For example: if a player wins a fight giving 10,000 XP points with 50% of XP donation to Guild, the player will only earn 5,000 XP. The character is level 50 and the Guild is level 20, a 30 level-gap. Therefore, the Guild will actually earn 4% of the 5,000 XP points, which is 200 XP points. Leaving a Guild Any normal member of a Guild can simply press the "X" button by their name in the Guild member listing in order to leave a Guild. A Guild's leader cannot outright leave a Guild, instead they must first pass on leadership to another member or be the only remaining character in the Guild (in which case the Guild is destroyed and impossible to regain). Guild Utilities As mentioned above, Guilds can obtain Houses and Paddocks. Guild Paddocks The Guild leader can purchase 1 Paddock for each 10 levels of the Guild, though the Guild must be at least 2 months old too. For example a level 35 Guild could have a maximum of 3 Paddocks, while a level 29 Guild could have 2. While the Guild as a whole may contribute to funds for a Paddock, only the Guild's leader can buy or sell Paddocks. See the Paddock page for more details. Guild Houses A Guild member can turn their own House into a Guild House. As with Paddocks a Guild can have 1 Guild House for each 10 levels, though the Guild must also be over 2 months old. For example a level 25 Guild could have a maximum of 2 Houses, while a level 39 Guild could have 3. Once a member has changed their House into a Guild House they can set a number of rules in order to limit what Guild members can do in the House, the rules are as follows: * Display the Guild's emblem to other Guild members * Display the Guild's emblem to-non members * Allow access to Guild members without a code * Block access to non-members * Only Guild members can access chests * Block chest access to non-members * Allow Guild members to rest in the House * Allow Guild members to teleport to the House See the House page for more details. de:Gilde Category:Game information *